new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
New Udonia
The Federation of New Udonia, informally known as New Udonia, is a large nation encompassing territory within the region of 10000 Islands. History The year was 2030. The United States government was a total mess. The voter turnout was less than five percent. Dominoes Pizza was doing a better job at fixing the roads. Then the Continental "Apocalypse" happened. The Yellowstone Caldera got selfish that nobody was paying it any attention. It decided it was the opportune time to blow its top. The ash spread across the Mesa Falls Tuff, devastating the western environment. As Americans scrambled to provide aid to their fellow citizens, the government of the United States did "nothing". Well, technically, allowing your top authorities to evacuate and relocate is not actually "doing nothing", but to the people of America it was virtually identical. The remaining factions of government either strengthened their grip, went bankrupt, or were overthrown. As the nation descended into chaos, several states rose out of the ashes. These micro-states connected based upon cultural or religious backgrounds. These micro-states quickly tightened their borders and turned their focus on distributing aid. Eventually, once the grass began to grow again, the micro-states converged into ten districts. These districts eventually united under one flag, of orange and blue, and became known as the Federation of New Udonia. See main article, History, for details. Geography The geographic environment of New Udonia is unconventional. The massive eruption, lava formations, and ash dispersion reconfigured the landscape. Arid deserts, expanding forests, polar icecaps; all formed in the vicinity of each other. Each district was configured to a certain landscape, with the environment influencing both their culture and their careers. See main article, Geography, for details. Demographics The demographics of New Udonia, as a Federation, are very diverse and difficult to organize. As individual Districts, their are majorities of populations from both ethnic and religious backgrounds, divided but united. See main article, Demographics, for details. Government The government of New Udonia is a united Federation of ten districts. The Federal level is run by the authority of the Federal Chamber, an elected position. The District level is run by the individual houses of nobility, traced back to the original founding Districts' leadership. The Local level is run by the local town or community, through direct referendum. The government of New Udonia has been classified as a "Capitalist Paradise" after the recent endeavors allowing the free market to flourish. The specific politics of New Udonia have been classified as an "Inoffensive Centrist Democracy" by its neighbors and allies, as New Udonia doesn't seem to work well under a polarized political system. New Udonia is an unofficial non-partisan form of government, with parties unrecognized by the majority of New Udonians. See main article, Government, for details. Economy The economy of New Udonia is diverse, as each district tends to monopolize one or two major industries. Internationally, New Udonia is a tourist haven, with a unique and healthy environment. New Udonian cuisine is also well regarded, alongside its massive retail economy. Information technologies are one of New Udonia's strongest economic sectors, ranging from healthcare to military use. See main article, Economy, for details. Category:Nation